1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor with an encoder having an encoder for detecting a rotation angle of a rotating body such as a motor output shaft, and an encoder for a motor used for this.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known motor with an encoder having an encoder for detecting a rotation angle of a rotating body such as a motor output shaft (for example, refer to JP A-2010-94007 ([0009] to [0013], FIG. 1)). This motor with the encoder of the conventional technique has a motor, and an optical type encoder disposed on the anti-load side of the motor. The motor includes an output shaft rotatably supported by a load side bearing and an anti-load side bearing, and an anti-load side bracket supporting the anti-load side bearing at an inner circumferential part. The encoder includes a hub fixed to an anti-load side end of the output shaft coaxially with an axis of the output shaft, and a rotating disc attached to an anti-load side end of the hub.
In this motor with the encoder, a convex part is provided in an end of the output shaft of the motor, and the convex part is inserted into a concave part provided in the hub of the encoder so that the output shaft and the hub are fixed.